Emma Callery-Aiken
The twin of Emily, Emma currently lives in Windenburg with her husband, Max, her daughter, Lilith, stepson, Abel, Meeko, Lilith‘s dog, Abel‘s new emotional support dog, and granddaughter Phoenix Collins. Toddlerhood Emma was the exact opposite of her twin sister Emily. She had more of a tomboy personality, while her sister was the girly one. As a toddler she had the wild trait. Childhood Fun As a child, Emma joined the League of Adventures Club, where she met her childhood friends Elsa and Max. She gets her first trait, which is the creative trait. As a child she had the creativity aspiration. She was the polar opposite of Emily, who was a girly girl whilst Emma was a tomboy. Emma’s hair was also short, in a bob-like hairstyle Teen Days When she grew up to a teen she got the Bestselling Author aspiration and the childish trait. Emma was a very rebellious and active teen. She often got into fights with her parents and Emily. Emma joined the Renegades, led by Max. Although he was evil, Emma began to date Max. At the end of her teen years, Emma reconciled with her parents and her twin, but as things were starting to take a turn for the better, Max got Emma pregnant and the two ran away together. Adulthood As an adult she got the Bro trait. Emma and Max moved into a small cottage together. Max made Emma quit her writing job so she could care for their future baby. Whilst Max was at work one night, Emma went into labour. Max couldn’t come so she brought Clare with her but Clare ended up leaving, making Emma have her child on her own. She named her daughter Lilith who was a fussy baby and equally fussy toddler. Emma secretly started writing a book series which she would self publish while Max was at work. The book was titled "Max and Me". By the time Lilith was a toddler, Max had been very abusive toward Emma, usually taking his anger out on her. After a night of stargazing with her brother, James Emma realized she needed to leave Max. The next morning she took Lilith back to the dream house and broke up with Max. She raised Lilith as a single mother. Max went on to get married to Elsa Bjergsen and they had a son, Abel. To help support herself, Emma took up a writing job and continued her Max and Me series. She met Jay through her sister Jessica and they began dating. Eventually, Jay began flirting with other sims such as Emma's niece and sister, Jessy and Charlie. He was mad because Emma wanted to take the relationship slow, as she wanted to help Lilith transition into this new life easier. Although they tried salvaging their relationship, they eventually broke up. Whilst this had happened, there had been a tragic fire at Max, Elsa and Abel's home, when Lilith went round there for Christmas; Lilith saved her father and brother, however Elsa was killed in the fire. Soon after all of these events, Max and Emma rekindled their relationship and both her and Lilith moved back into the house and raised their children as a family. Max proposed to her at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. After the wedding, Abel ran away and Lilith went on a quest to find him. He ended up in the wilderness to find himself. After Abel returned home, Emma embraced the role of mother to him and showed a lot of love for him and Lilith, thanking Lilith for bringing Abel home and Emma (and Max) helped Abel overcome his PTSD, plus buying Abel a dog to help him. Emma and the Villareal's moved into the Villareal mansion in Windenburg after Abel's birthday. Emma and Max got Lilith and Abel brother and sister Malemute puppies to help Lilith get over the death of Vixy and for Abel to have an emotional support dog. Emma and Max found out Abel got his girlfriend Ashley, pregnant, but they seemed calm about it and let her move in with Phoenix, Abel and Ashley's daughter. In her late adult years, Emma started writing childrens books dedicated for Pheonix. This was the "Little Light" series. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser Emma aged up before Emily and Max and they all aged up in Emma and Max's mansion. Emma didn't bother with plastic surgery as Emma and Max didn't seem like the people to care so much young as an elder. Ironically, Clare thinks that Emma aged better then Emily. Trivia * She is the first sim to have a mini spin off series (Broken Dream). The second person was Noelle (Teen Runaway). *Emma is the first sim to have a child out of wedlock. *Clare has said that Emma and Max's relationship is her favourite relationship. *she is the first twin. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Twins